


Little Orange

by assignedginger



Category: Divine Church of Gunp
Genre: 1980s, Coma, Friendship, Gen, Medical equipment, They deserve it ok, Use of the word 'radical'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assignedginger/pseuds/assignedginger
Summary: Indi tries to steal calcium supplements from the man in a coma.
Relationships: Medical Malpractice | Dr Martinus Von Weiren & Indecent Exposure | Dorothy Willis
Kudos: 2





	Little Orange

'Do not disturb: Very important Medical Experiment in progress.' Read the sign on the door, leading subsection of the laboratory-basement. 

Now, Indi understood what the sign said, and she would never interrupt anything important. But she'd been prescribed calcium tablets by her doctor and they were sold out everywhere around the church. This room was the only one she hadn't checked, and she wasn't one to go against the doctor's orders.

So she very carefully opened the door, to reveal a barren bedroom, save for a copious amount of medical equipment hooked up to the middle-aged man in bed. He looked peaceful, unlike the harsh, withdrawn man who she'd met almost 20 years ago.

She spotted what looked like a medicine cabinet, however long unattended. Trying to make her way towards it slowly, she stepped over the cables and machines that were all connected to him. Well, until her foot got tangled and she was sent crashing to the ground in a mess. She looked up to see a few cables had torn out of their place, and some of the machines had stopped their rhythmic beating in exchange for a high pitched scream.

She watched from the floor as the man in bed began to stir, likely reacting to the pain from removing the cables. He opened his eyes, and they slowly settled on her, crouched by the end of his bed. He quickly scrambled to find his glasses, however groggy from whatever state he had been in, all the while shouting in a language she couldn't recognise.

"Geh weg von mir, du kleine orange- Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" He yelled, and Indi tried to untangle herself from the cables, which only made him yell more. 

"No! Not like that! These are a delicate system!" He groaned as she finally managed to untangle herself enough to try and explain.

"I came in for calcium supplements? But I tripped and fell and woke you up. Well, you did oversleep a little so I can hardly blame myself."

"Stop. Talking. I did not oversleep, this is an experiment into the medical coma. I don't think I even own calcium supplements so could you take your annoying voice and just leave my lab?" 

"My voice is not annoying! I'll be on my way, just don't get tetanus or something from these cables, they've been here a while." 

"No need to exaggerate. It is merely a 5-year experiment. How early am I? Few months? A year?" He started detaching the monitors, looking around the room like anything would have changed.

"Well, it's 1987. So, 14 years late?" She asked, not thinking about the possible effect it might have on him.

"14 years? You're pulling my leg. If it's been 14 years then why do you still look the same? The style must have changed since my time." He got out of the bed, swaying slightly as he stood in place. 

"Our time. And I just prefer to keep my old style thank you very much." Indi was starting to remember how hard it was to talk to him when he first joined. 

"I'm nearly twice your age, aren't I? Different times." He reached for his lab coat and shrugged it on, shaking off the thin layer of dust that had collected.

"I still joined before you!" She argued, crossing her arms. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can act like I'm stupid."

"Oh, yes sorry. I forget not everyone is as blessed with knowledge as I am. Age has near nothing to do with it, Du Kleine Orange." He gestured for Indi to leave and so she did, stepping out of the side room with him shakily walking behind her.

"Sure. You don't need any help walking old man? You've been asleep for 19 years." She asked, naturally worried.

"Blatant lie aside, I can assure you I'm alright. Now if you'd just leave me alone that would be great." 

"Are you positive? If you fall over who's going to help you up? I have to stay so you don't get hurt." She insisted, pulling out a chair for him. "Now sit."

"I don't think you have the kind of authority to boss me around at the moment." He still sat down anyway. "I am the smartest person I know."

"You don't even know anyone besides me and Gunp. I bet you don't even remember my name." Indi joked, although Mal just looked more confused.

"Of course I remember you. Indecent Exposure. The short ginger one." 

"My friends call me Indi. Since we've spoken more than once we're friends now, and I have more traits than just short and ginger."

"Your voice gives me a headache is that a trait- Ow!" He was cut off as Indi hit his arm.

"No. not. I'm also the pretty one." She said as if it was obvious. "Although I guess your eyes must be fried from not using them for so long."

"My eyes are fine besides the anisocoria. I do not understand what this 'pretty' thing is. All people have the same features in variation why do we have to categorise them based on preference?"

"Because some people, such as myself, are nice to look at!"

"Well if you ask me it's a waste."

"Say what you want, old man. But your opinions are so totally not radical." Indi said, pulling out a chair for herself.

"Radical? I can assure you I do not advocate for such things." 

"No, not radical. Radical. Like, cool!" She told him while picking dust and small rocks from the scrapes in her knees.

"I must be quite out of touch with the language. Now if you would stop touching that wound with unwashed hands, I'd greatly appreciate it. An infected wound would not be, what was it? Radical."

Indi laughed but did move her hands away. "But how else am I meant to get this out?"

"With tweezers and antiseptic! Goodness, this Church has gone to the dogs without a medical professional such as myself. Now, if you are not going to let me out of this chair at least move closer so I may remove it safely."

Indi shuffled closer, watching as he pulled a pair of tweezers from his coat pocket. He lifted her leg onto his lap and began picking out the debris. "The second this is over I am going back to sleep and neither of us is going to mention that this happened, you understand?"

She nodded as he finished, and sighed. He dropped her leg back down and stood up again, although slowly. "Now, if you'll leave a man to his experiments."

"Oh! Yes of course. Thank you for not getting too mad at me. I'll see you soon then?" She asked, backing up to the lab door.

"Sure. But remember, this never happened."

"Yes sir!" She saluted and closed the lab door behind her. Well, that wasn't as bad as she thought. She didn't get those tablets though.


End file.
